


Nothing Better

by harlequindream



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequindream/pseuds/harlequindream
Summary: It's Holtzmann's birthday and all Erin wants to do is make her happy, which of course is going to the state fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors! I just wanted to post it asap! :)
> 
> Also, this is for mckwiig on twitter. Thanks for the prompt!

It was a week before Jillian’s birthday, and Erin was at a loss as to what they should do to celebrate. Holtz wasn’t into huge parties, Erin finding that out a few months ago when Patty had a get together at the firehouse and Holtz left early, explaining to her girlfriend that gatherings like that one were not her style.

Erin had been thinking for weeks about what Holtz would want. The best she could come up with was dinner, then ice cream, and then some crazy good sex, but Erin knew Holtz deserved so much more than that. Much to Erin’s luck, Holtzmann knew exactly what she wanted and revealed it to Erin.

“I know what I want for my birthday,” Holtzmann said to her one night as she climbed into bed, pulling her hair down for the night.

“Oh, really?” Erin laughed, setting down the book she was reading. 

“Yep, and it might cost a bit of money but you will enjoy yourself too.”

Erin hummed, eyeing Holtz carefully, wondering what she could possibly have planned, knowing it wouldn’t be anything close to boring and unoriginal. “What do you want, Holtz?”

The blonde looked at her, grinning widely, clamping her hands together and moving closer to Erin. 

“Take me to the state fair?” she asked, eyes bright and full of hope. How could Erin possibly say no to her with that look on her face?

 

+

 

They had to drive about four hours to get there. Holtz had pleaded with Erin after she told her girlfriend it was in Syracuse, because that was far for a day trip. Eight whole hours of driving and Erin wasn’t certain whether they could make it work.

“Erin, it’s all I want. All I have ever wanted and my mother never took me.”

Okay, so, maybe the guilt trip worked on Erin. The one thing Erin wanted for her girlfriend was to be happy on her birthday and if it took a four hour drive to get there, and four hours back, and twenty minutes of begging to Abby to let them go, she would do it.

Of course, by the end of the trip there Erin was slightly regretting her decision a little, because every five minutes all she would hear was, “Are we there yet?”, “Are we close?”, “Erin, I’m hungry, please tell me we’re close.”

After an hour of this Erin had stopped replying to her altogether and just let Holtz ramble about how hungry she was. Holtzmann was in the middle of telling Erin how good freshly made fairy floss would be when Erin turned a corner and suddenly they could see the top of a ferris wheel in sight. 

“It’s there!” Holtz yelled and pointed out the window, grinning like a five year old. “We have to go on it, like three time at least. Please?”

“Yes, of course. It’s your birthday, Jill, anything you want.”

The younger woman squealed with joy, actually squealed, and Erin knew it was going to be a good day. 

It had taken forever to find a parking spot. It was already lunch time and the fair was apparently really popular that day so Erin had to park a couple minutes away from the fairground. The car had barely come to a stop before Holtz shot out, putting her favourite backpack on. 

“Erin, we gotta go,” Holtz shouted impatiently, already walking towards the entry gates.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

“That’s what she said!” Holtz laughed.

“You’re five.”

“It’s my birthday!”

“I know,” Erin said as she locked the car and walked to Holtz, sliding her hand into the blonde’s. “Happy birthday.” Erin kissed her cheek and they started walking. 

“This is going to be the best day.”

 

+

 

Holtzmann had never been wrong before, and she wasn’t wrong about this being the best day. 

Holtz had dragged Erin to the ferris wheel first because, “I want a lay of the land, see what it’s offering me.”

She had pointed out several stalls and games that she wanted to go to, the first being a hot dog stall because she was still starving even though Erin had packed snacks for the drive there and back. 

The ate their hot dogs while walking through the crowd, pointing out the games that Holtz wanted to try. Knowing she’d win on some because she could work out the physics and beat it.

“Jill, that’s cheating,” Erin pointed out.

“They rig the games anyway though,” she pouted and Erin just rolled her eyes, smiling as they stopped to play a game. 

“I’m going to win a gigantic toy for you,” Holtz said as she picked up the pellet gun to start shooting at some tin ducks that moved.

“I should be winning toys for you,” Erin said. Holtz shot one duck.

“It’s my birthday, and if I want to win you a giant toy I will. Besides, it’s not like it’ll just be for your benefit. I’ll see if whenever I come over.”

They hadn’t moved in together yet. They’d be dating for over six months but they hadn’t really discussed it. They spent all their time together anyway, it was almost like they were living together. Holtz had her clothes all over Erin’s apartment, and Erin basically had her own bookshelf at Holtz’s because she kept leaving her novels there. They just hadn’t talked about officially moving in, but that was going to be Erin’s big gift for Jill, other than the fair. 

Holtz shot down a couple more ducks but not enough to win a big toy. All she won was a smaller plush bunny, which she immediately named Vincent.

“Why Vincent?” Erin asked, laughing and slipping her hand back into Holtz’s.

“Doesn’t she just look like a Vincent?”

_“She?”_

“Yes, she. Her name can be Vincent, and I think she likes it,” Holtz smiled, placing the bunny beneath her arm.

“I think she suits the name Vincent,” Erin giggled. “Hey, do you want to go on a ride?”

“Hell yeah!” Holtzmann shouted. “Which one though?”

“I don’t mind, you pick.”

Holtz paused to think, looking around her. “Erin?” she practically singsonged her name.

“What?” Erin said, cautiously.

“Would you prefer to be my bumper car buddy, or rival?” she grinned manically, ready for her day of fun to really get going.

Erin stared at her, eyeing her down with a look of mischief in her eye. “Oh rival, definitely.”

Holtz just smiled and pulled her along to the bumper cars.

 

+

 

They spent the next few hours going on rides, playing games (Holtzmann still after a giant toy for Erin), and eating plenty of food. Well, Holtz eating plenty of food. Erin just stole a few bites from whatever she was going for. They got their fairy floss, Erin saying, “I think we could make fairy floss with the PKE meter, I swear.” Holtz told her they could try one day, and just not tell Abby. Erin slyly grinned and agreed.

It was getting late in the day and Erin suggested they start heading back to the car otherwise they wouldn’t make it back to the city before ten o’clock. Holtz sighed, visibly sad but Erin couldn’t tell if she was faking it so they could stay just a little longer.

“We can go to the beach next week if you want?” Erin offered. It was like bargaining with a child so they could just keep smiling. It worked almost every time on Holtz. Especially now.

“We can go to Coney Island!”

“We’ve just been to the fair, Holtz,” Erin sighed.

“The fair has a different atmosphere, and everyone has to go to the fair _once_ on their life.”

“Fine, you have a point, but if I take you to the beach then we have to leave now. It’s a long drive back,” Erin said wearily.

“I’ll drive,” Holtz told her. “But once last go on the ferris wheel?” She looked to Erin expectantly and the brunette was hard pressed to say no. If it made her happy then of course.

“Okay, one last go.”

Holtz took her hand and rushed them both along to back to the wheel. They stepped into line, and Holtz turned to her girlfriend, holding both her hands now as she looked into the taller woman’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Holtz didn’t know what else to say, because she really did have the best day with Erin. _Better_ than she asked for, and it was all down to her girlfriend for driving so far and just doing anything she wanted to do without a single complaint.

“I hope you had a good day,” Erin told her earnestly.

“The _greatest_ day ever,” Holtz sighed softly as she leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips gently against Erin’s, smiling against the lips she loved so much.

Erin pulled back, taking her hands away from Holtz’s but slid them around her waist instead. “I had fun with you, even if you do act like a kid,” Erin chuckled.

“Once a kid, always a kid,” Jillian stated.

“That’s not a saying.”

“It is now.”

Erin just laughed, leaning her head against Holtzmann’s as they moved forward in the queue. Soon enough it was their turn for the ferris wheel, climbing into the little carriage, Holtz leaning into Erin as they started moving up.

“Hey,” Erin murmured. “There’s something I want to ask you.” Erin knew this was the perfect moment, high up on the ferris wheel looking at the sky changing around them, watching the lights start to turn on in the fairground beneath them.

“Shoot.”

The wheel stopped, right at the top. “It’s kind of… Serious,” Erin said, biting her lip gently.

“Okay…”

“Do you—” Erin paused, took a deep breath. She was still so nervous about this even though she was _certain_ it was what she wanted. “Do you, uh, want to move in… together?” 

Holtz looked up to her quickly, a huge smile forming on her face already, her dimples cuter than Erin ever remembered. “Really?” the engineer asked.

“Yeah,” Erin smiled, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. “If you want to?”

“Of _course_ I want to!”

Then Holtz kissed her, all cliche like and too romantic, but Erin didn’t care. They were happy, together, and that’s all the needed. To be happy. 

As the wheel started moving again neither woman pulled away, and as they got to the bottom the man operating the ride muttered something like, “They’re gonna need a couple more turns.”

Erin just giggled against Holtz’s lips, whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“And happy birthday.”

“Best one ever,” Jillian replied.

 

+

 

They didn’t get home until near midnight, Holtz passing out as soon as she hit the bed, but Erin just curled around her, settled in and thought, _I can’t wait to do this every single night._


End file.
